Let's Play A Game
by Kyoko-chan-san
Summary: "Let's sweet talk, play fight, and talk 24/7. We'll take long walks together and give each other cute nicknames. Let's go on romantic dates and talk on the phone all night long until we each fall asleep. We'll hold each other close and kiss and hug. And after all that, whoever falls in love first loses. Got it, shitstain?" [Full Summary Inside!]


**Title:** Let's Play A Game  
><strong><span>Series:<span>** Vocaloid  
><strong><span>Rating:<span>** T  
><strong><span>Characters:<span>** Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, Gumi Megpoid, Mikuo Hatsune, Oliver, Miku Hatsune, Neru Akita, Meiko Sakine, Miki

**Summary:** _"So I hear you're a player, huh? Fine, let's play a game," I spat with as much venom as I could, "Let's sweet talk, play fight, and talk 24/7. We'll take long walks together and give each other cute nicknames. Let's go on romantic dates and talk on the phone all night long until we each fall asleep. We'll hold each other close and kiss and hug. And after all that, whoever falls in love first loses. Got it, shitstain?" "Ooh a feisty one," Len smirked. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned onto one of the lockers behind him, "Alright, I'll play your little game. But just keep in mind, no girl has ever been able to resist my amazing charms. This game will end rather quickly." I wanted to gag._

School. Pretty much the exact definition of a living hell. I wouldn't mind learning about all new different things if teachers didn't have to torture us by giving us pounds of homework and extremely difficult tests. Oh, and the assholes at this school don't make it any easier either. It seems like this school can't go a day without a poor, innocent student getting bullied by an older, drugged up student, or an insane fight breaking out between two or more high as fuck idiots that requires security and even teachers to break it up, which usually involves one of them getting hurt trying to stop it. School is downright pathetic. I always wondered what it was like in the past and what turned it into _this_.

I stood at my locker, organizing my books in order of my classes. I took out the books I needed for the next three classes and stuffed them in my shoulder bag along with a few pencils and pens. I always thought it was pointless to carry around a pencil case filled with 20+ pencils/pens since that just made them easier to lose, especially when we were provided with lockers to store them. I quickly double-checked my bag to make sure I had everything I needed before heading off to my next class, which just happened to be the worst class of the day. Chemistry. Seriously, I want to major in singing. _Singing_. Why on _earth_ do I need to learn about this shit. I want nothing to do with any kind of Science in the future, but of course, taking these classes is a requirement. That's another thing I hate about this hellhole, if we got to pick the classes we want to take rather than going by the requirements of needing to take classes in every (pointless) subject, it would make school so much more bearable.

I didn't even close my locker completely when I heard my name called. I checked my watch, it was 12 PM. My best friends and I always met up at this time to chat away before we had to go to our next class. We were lucky enough to have time during the day just to ourselves, even if it was only for a half hour. Unfortunately, the only class we have together is Choir. It's my favorite class, but it's the only class we all have together out of the total 8 classes. It was literally the definition of torture. I didn't bother making friends with any of the other idiots in any of my other classes, I was completely fine with having just 3 close friends. Speaking of my closest friends, they ran over to me once they saw they caught my attention.

"Rinnyyy!" Gumi squealed, wrapping her arms around me as if her life depended on it. I met Gumi back in Elementary School, and we've been close ever since. She was always there for me whenever I needed her, while I was always there for her as well. We did just about everything together. Even when we couldn't see each other in person, we always text and IM just about every day. We've never gotten into a serious fight either, some arguments here and there but nothing that wasn't solved by the end of the day.

"Gumi, let the girl breathe," Mikuo pried her off of me. Gumi and I met Mikuo back in Middle School. I was given a top locker so I couldn't hang my backpack up, he saw me struggling and gave me a hand. I'll admit I wasn't too fond of him at first, but now he's like an older brother to me. To be honest, I can't picture my life without him. Oh and when I say that, I don't mean I wish he was my boyfriend. He's into guys, actually, which I don't mind in the least. He keeps it a secret though, because of how everyone is in this school. He was picked on once just because of a certain _shirt_ he wore. If anyone in school found out about him, he'd _never_ hear the end of it. I really feel bad for him. The only ones that know about this are me, Gumi, oh and Oliver too.

"Typical Gumi," Oliver laughed. We met Oliver around the same time we met Mikuo. It turned out Mikuo and Oliver were childhood friends, but were forced to split when Oliver moved away. He came back around the time we were into Middle school, so the two were able to reunite. Oliver was really shy, he didn't say much. He was really close to his pet bird, James. Oliver was like a quiet little brother to us.

"Oh don't go hating 'cause you're not as close with Rinny as I am!" Gumi stuck out her tongue at the others, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I shook my head, laughing.

Mikuo rolled his eyes, "So what's good, short stuff?" he asked, resting an arm on my head just to prove how short I was. Did I mention Mikuo liked to tease me about my height?

I glared up at him, but smiled anyway, "Not much, there's been nothing exciting on tv nor have there any been new good video games out. I'm really excited for Pokemon Alpha Ruby and Omega Sapphire though."

"Say what?" Mikuo asked, removing his arm to place it at his side.

"OHMYGOD I'M SO EXCITED FOR IT!" Gumi squealed, hopping up and down.

"I know! Ruby and Sapphire were the _besttt_, I can't wait for them to come out!"

"November is so far away, such a tragedy!"

"Tell me about it, I-"

"WAIT!" Mikuo held out his hands, stopping the conversation, "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't heard?" I asked.

"Pokemon Alpha Ruby and Omega Sapphire are coming out in November for the Nintendo 3DS!" Gumi explained.

"You're joking," Mikuo said in disbelief.

"Would we joke about something like this?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"C'mon, let's go to the school library and we'll show you!" Gumi offered eagerly.

Without another word, Mikuo sped off running down the hall with Gumi cheering behind him. I couldn't help but laugh. The one thing all four of us had in common was we absolutely _loved_ our video games. I'd have to say Gumi and Mikuo had the strongest obsession, though. Even if Oliver didn't show it, he liked them as well. Although he wasn't as obsessed with Pokemon as the rest of us ever since the new ones came out, he enjoys playing the older ones every now and then, like Red and Blue. It amazes me how his Gameboy Color still works and how he still tolerates the dark screen. I turned to Oliver, who was giggling himself, and together we ran off to follow the others.

The school wasn't too big, thank god. Luckily, they're nice enough to put our classes near each other so we don't have to walk a marathon just to get to our next class. The library was right across from the lobby so it didn't take us too long to get there. When it gets closer to testing, the library is always _packed_, it'd be a miracle if you even made it out alive and with the book you wanted. Since it's still early in the school year there aren't any major tests to prep for right now so the library is pretty empty. I saw Gumi and Mikuo over by one of the computers, Gumi sitting in the chair typing away on the computer while Mikuo stood over her. Oliver and I hurried over to see Gumi was already on Google, clicking links to prove to Mikuo there were indeed new games coming out for Ruby and Sapphire.

"You believe us now?" Gumi asked with a smirk.

"This.." Mikuo was breathless, "This is amazing! Why haven't I heard about this?!"

"Because you've been too busy obsessing over that new senior, what's his name, Luko?"

"_Luki!_" Mikuo whispered, cautious of anyone hearing, "And that's _not_ true! I just haven't been online recently to read about it!"

"You keep telling yourself that lover boy~" I teased. I heard Oliver giggling behind me, "Are there gonna be any new Pokemon released with the games?"

"Oh I _hope_ not, that would _ruin_ it, I-"

Gumi was interrupted by loud sobbing coming from the other side of the room. Just from the crying I could tell it was none other than Miku Hatsune herself. She was one of the most popular girls in school, guys were asking her out daily, but she always turned them down. Her father's loaded, and he would do just about _anything_ to make his _precious_ daughter happy, no matter how much it cost. She only had two closest friends, Neru and Meiko. They follow her around like little puppy dogs, it _sickens_ me. Sometimes I wonder if she paid them to be her friends. Even with all of her fans, there were some people that couldn't stand her, like the four of us here. Mikuo tried to get along with her, but she was such a bitch to him it turned out to be a waste of time. I'm surprised she's even here in the library. She doesn't do much school work, and her father pays the school to pass her. It's _ridiculous_. I'm assuming she only came here because times like this the library is empty.

"Wonder what she's whining about this time," Gumi mumbled.

I focused on my hearing to see if I could listen to what she was going on about. Since it was her, I didn't have to listen too hard. If anything, I think I'd have to try harder to ignore her.

"I can't _believe_ he would do that to me! _Me_ of all people! I thought he loved me!" Miku wailed, sobbing into her hands like the drama queen she is.

"He's a bastard, Miku, forget about him," Neru comforted her.

"Yeah, Neru's right, I've heard Len has done that to a lot of girls, you don't deserve someone like him," Meiko added, rubbing her back.

"But I _love_ him!" Miku screamed, sobbing even louder.

I heard Mikuo let out a loud sigh, and I had to stifle a laugh, "How much more attention could she possibly get? The whole school board is kissing her father's ass, what more could she want?" He asked.

I chuckled darkly, "No matter what she gets, she'll never be satisfied. That's how spoiled people are. They'll whine and bitch and cry until they get what they want. They don't think about anyone else but themselves," I murmured. Gumi put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I shook my head, "Well let's get going, I don't want to spend the rest of our free time listening to this bitch bawl her eyes out."

"Agreed," Mikuo nodded.

Gumi stood up from the chair and the four of us walked out together. Because this school was so small, there weren't many hang out places, so we just went into the auditorium for peace and quiet. The school only used the auditorium for plays and performances from the music groups, so this place was even emptier than the library. It surprises me because it's so huge, I figured _everyone_ would come to the auditorium to hang out, but I guess not. To be honest, I think we were the only ones in here.

"HELLO!" Mikuo shouted, followed by a few echos.

"Nice one," Gumi slapped him on the back, "Just because we're the only ones in here doesn't mean it gives you permission to be loud and obnoxious."

"Whatever," Mikuo walked into the first row, farthest from the stage, and sat down in the comfiest chair, crossing his arms behind his head and his legs out over the chair in front of him, "Now to _relax_."

"Don't get too comfortable," Oliver took a seat next to him but didn't sprawl out all over the chairs. He checked his watch, "We only have about 15 minutes left before we have to head off to our next classes."

A loud groan was heard from Mikuo, followed by a few echos, "Don't remind me," he said.

"At least you only have History next period, I have _Chemistry_," I whined.

"Chemistry isn't _allll_ bad," Gumi said, earning a look from me, "I mean, it's definitely a lot better than Trigonometry."

"True dat," Mikuo agreed with a nod. He took out a piece of pocky from his pocket and placed it between his lips as if it were a cigarette. He inhaled, then pulled out the pocky as if to puff out smoke, then placed it back in and took a bite, "Want some?"

"Ooh, gimme!" Gumi raced over to his side, hopping over poor Oliver, and grabbed the box from Mikuo, taking out a bunch and stuffing them in her backpack before giving the box back to him with a successful smirk, "Here, Rinny!" Gumi reached into bag and threw one at me, and I caught it with one hand. I looked back at Oliver, who was pockyless, and I couldn't not give him a piece. He happily took it from me and stuffed it into his mouth before anyone could say anything, and I ate the remaining half of mine.

"Thieves," Mikuo murmured, chewing the rest of his pocky.

I grinned, "Hey, you were the one that offered, which doesn't make us thieves~"

Mikuo sighed, and Oliver giggled, patting him on the shoulder. I looked over at the stage. In just a few months, we would be performing up there, singing our little hearts out with our teacher, Ms. Megurine, conducting with her hands. I had also planned on trying out for a play, but I hadn't brought it up with the others yet. I wanted to wait and see what plays they have planned for this year before bringing it up to the others so I wouldn't get their hopes up.

"What plays do you think they're planning for this year?" I asked. I was curious as to how the others felt about plays.

"I hope they do Beauty and the Beast!" Gumi squealed, "I remember they did it when we were freshman, that was _amazinggg_!"

"Yeah, it was," Mikuo agreed, "But if they did it just recently they won't do it again for a couple of years. What about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Have they ever done Romeo and Juliet before?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, they did it when my mom was in school, she played Juliet," I answered, "My dad recorded it, and we still have the video. I've watched it so many times I lost count."

"If they did it that long ago I'm sure they'll be doing it soon," Mikuo said with a smile.

"I hope so," I murmured, my eyes planted on the stage. The stage is so different now compared to how I saw it in the video.

"If they do decide to do Romeo and Juliet, are you going to follow in your mother's footsteps and audition for Juliet?" Gumi asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I hesitated on answering. I was debating on telling them the truth, hoping they'd decide to audition for other parts with me, but if they didn't I'd feel awkward being the only one auditioning for the play. However, I felt worse about lying to them over something like this.

"I was thinking about it, to be honest," I said quietly. I was sure my face was heating up, "B-But who knows if they're even going to do Romeo and Juliet anyway."

"Hmm, that's true," Gumi whined.

We sat in silence until the rest of our time was up. We heard the bell ring, which it was ten times louder than what it really was since we were in the auditorium, and we all groaned in unison. Oliver was the first one up, followed by me, then Gumi, and then Mikuo who was pulled up by the rest of us, claiming he was 'too tired' to get up on his own. Together, we exited the auditorium and headed off for our next classes. Oliver's class was the only one upstairs, so as soon as he found a staircase we parted our ways with him. Even if Oliver was quiet, he was still a really good friend. Before we got to Mikuo's class, we heard a wail from just down the hall. Gumi must've recognized who it was coming from, so she ran as fast as she could to the source of the sound. With how fast she ran, I could tell it was one of her other friends. I told Mikuo to go ahead without us and he hesitated before nodding, hurrying off to his own class.

I followed after Gumi to see who it was that was upset and what had happened. Even though I had only 3 closest friends, Gumi had a few other good friends that she would talk to during school, but she doesn't really spend much time with them outside of school, from what she's told me. Same goes for Mikuo, and Oliver too. I finally caught up to her and saw she was hugging Miki. I had nothing against her, but I wasn't that close with her. I had a few classes with her, but we didn't really talk much.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Len," Gumi growled, "He's a dick, that's what happened. And Miku's a skunkbag."

Miki sniffed, sloppily wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, "He asked me out just a few days ago, but on the day we planned our date, he had to cancel and said he wanted to cut ties between us. I understood and left it alone, but then I found out the day he turned me away was the same day he banged that slut Miku. Now all of a sudden Len dumps her ass and now _she's_ the one bawling her freaking eyes out. When I was upset, everyone brushed me away, but now that that skank was rejected everyone's kissing her feet telling her how 'stunning' and 'gorgeous' she is."

"I'm sorry, Miki," I whispered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. It felt nostalgic to be comforting someone who was heartbroken over Len, but in a bad way. When we were freshman, we didn't know who Len was. Gumi saw him in the halls one day and thought he was cute, so she asked him out. Len was happy to go out with her, or so it appeared. In the end, he broke her heart. They went out on one date together, and after Gumi paid for all of it (Len had insisted he 'left his wallet at home on _accident_') they shared a goodnight kiss. Len pulled away and wiped his lips, saying Gumi kissed like a slobbery dog. After Len left her, Gumi came straight over to my house, and she cried all night long. I stuck by her side while she sobbed through the pain. Ever since then, no guy has asked Gumi out. Because Len is such a dick, he spread rumors about her the next day, and they went around school like a wildfire. It's still a subject brought up now, but Gumi doesn't let it get to her anymore. Mikuo, who was really worried when he saw Gumi was upset, looked into who this 'Len' was. We found out he was known for picking up girls and throwing them out days later. Ever since I've had a strong hatred for him, but I tried my best not to show it. Unfortunately, he was in my Chemistry class, of all classes.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the nurse, we'll tell them you have a stomach ache so you can take the time to calm down," Gumi turned Miki around, "I'm sorry, Rinny, can you head on to class without me,"

"Dude, don't worry about it," I shook my head, "I hope you feel better soon, Miki!"

"Th-Thank you," Miki whimpered, covering her face to stifle her cries. Gumi headed off with her in the direction of the nurse's office while I headed to my class. It was closer than I thought it was, and I made it inside just before the bell rang. Len had arrived earlier than I had, which was really surprising for him. Normally he was late, off with some random girl. One time he was even caught fucking a slut in the girl's bathroom. I glared daggers at him before I took my seat across from him.

I tried my hardest to ignore him, but I was thinking back to Miku's wailing and Miki's sobbing. I didn't feel bad for Miku in the least, but it was still really wrong what Len has been doing. My curiosity getting the best of me, I focused on my hearing to listen to what he was talking about with the rest of his so-called 'friends'.

"Man, I'm surprised I lasted a day with that snobby brat. She was such a bitch, I'm glad I dumped her ass when I did." He must be talking about Miku.

"Dude, you were lucky she even asked you out to _begin_ with. She's turned down just about every guy in this damn school."

"Well you know me and my _charms_." I think I threw up in my mouth a little.

"What about that Miki girl? I saw her crying on my way to class, are you gonna hook up with her again?"

"Nah, she was too whiny." I felt my blood boiling. That was a load of crap. Even though I barely knew the girl, I knew she was just as quiet as Oliver, maybe even quieter.

"Teto?"

"Too bitchy."

"Lily?"

"Too sensitive."

"Oh, what about that girl you went out with last year? Gumi, I think her name was?"

"That slobbery dog? Yeah, I'll pass. I'd rather _kill myself_ than go out with that skank again."

I felt my whole body shaking in anger. Just before I could get up and teach that dick a lesson, the teacher walked into the classroom. She apologized for being late, claiming there was an emergency in the teacher's lounge (which meant she was banging another teacher), and then she got straight to today's lesson. I started zoning out after she pulled up notes for us to copy down. I sat in my desk, tapping my pencil at my bottom lip, trying to come up with a way for Len to realize how much of a dick he truly was, if that was even possible.

Lost in thought, I didn't realize the period had already come to an end. It wasn't until I saw other students getting up out of their desk to exit the classroom that I snapped out of my thoughts. That was probably the fastest Chemistry class ever, and as a bonus I think I came up with a way to teach Len a lesson. It may be hard to bear, but as long as it stops him from being a dick I'm willing to go through with it. I know everyone has a story, so I knew there must've been a reason why Len was acting like this. Me, being the curious person I am, wanted to know what this reason was. Or if there even was a reason, maybe he really was being a dick just for the hell of it.

I looked behind me, grateful Len was still in the classroom. If he had already left, I would've had to wait until tomorrow to start my plans, since I didn't have any other classes with him nor did I feel like going all around this hell of a school just trying to track him down. I stomped over to him, slamming my hands down on his desk. He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What the-"

"**We need to talk**."

I practically dragged him out of the classroom, causing looks from other random students that we passed. I felt him trying to thrash out of my grip, but I hung onto his sleeve with a death grip. It's times like this I'm glad my dad made me take karate lessons when I was younger. We made it to a corner where no one else was looking, and I finally let him go. He fixed his sleeve before looking down at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked angrily. The steam quickly faded and turned to a seductive smirk, "Do you want a turn as well?"

I slapped him in the face, acting before thinking. I didn't care when people said 'think before you act' bullshit, of course not everyone is going to think before they act. And it just so happened my hand acted on it's own.

"Bitch.."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I screamed, my hands clenching into fists.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asked, placing a hand on his hip.

I sighed, "I hear you're a player, huh? Fine, let's play a game," I spat with as much venom as I could, "Let's sweet talk, play fight, and talk 24/7. We'll take long walks together and give each other cute nicknames. Let's go on romantic dates and talk on the phone all night long until we each fall asleep. We'll hold each other close and kiss and hug. And after all that, whoever falls in love first loses. Got it, shitstain?"

"Ooh a feisty one," Len smirked. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned onto one of the lockers behind him, "Alright, I'll play your little game. But just keep in mind, no girl has ever been able to resist my amazing charms. This game will end rather quickly." I wanted to gag.

"Believe what you want, dipshit. Now that that's taken care of, I have to get to my next class, if you don't mind." I glared daggers at him before turning around. Before I could walk away, I felt him grab my wrist, keeping me in place.

"Wait," he said, "If you really don't like me, what purpose does this serve? Why do you want to play this stupid game?"

I turned back around to face him, staring into his cerulean blue eyes, "Because I want to prove to you how much of a dick you are. That girls aren't your little play toy that you can just use up and throw away. That there's more to a relationship than just sex."

_**Author's Note: **_Now just because my other Vocaloid story, Butterfly Love, is on hiatus doesn't mean I've stopped writing Vocaloid stories all together! I started this on my phone, but after I reset my laptop and got everything working again, I typed the rest on here. I didn't plan on having this chapter as long as it is, but it works, right? Unfortunately I can't guarantee the rest of the chapters will be as long as this. I promise they won't be short, 500 word chapters, but that also means it may take a little longer to upload each of them. Plus, I start school tomorrow, so depending on how much homework I get and my motivation, I can't say when I'll have the next chapter up. It shouldn't be no longer than a month c:

Oh, and I based off the "game" part of the story (aka the main part of the story) on a picture I found with similar sayings to what Rin said, if you'd like to see the picture please check out my submission of this chapter on my DeviantART (you can find the link to my dA in my bio).

One more thing, the pairings section (usually underneath 'characters' section) is empty because I don't want to give any signs away as to what we'll come :3

- Kyoko


End file.
